killerinstinctfandomcom-20200223-history
Tusk
Tusk is a character introduced in Killer Instinct 2. He is speculated to appear in the upcoming sequel. Appearance Tusk appears as a barbarian warrior, only dressed in fur boots, a belt with a skull for a buckle, and loincloth, with green tattoos on his chest and his long blonde hair tied in a ponytail. Killer Instinct 2 Story With the return of the Demon Lord to the land, Tusk leaves the arena to issue his challenge. Only by defeating all adversaries can a hero gain the right to face the evil Gargos. Extended Story A barbarian killing machine from the cold wastelands to the north, Tusk is the last of a warrior caste decimated by the bitter rivalry of the Warlords and finally reduced to a sole survivor during their costly banishment to Limbo. He now lives in wealth and glory as Champion of the old world’s Gladiatorial Arena; but when the demonic shadow of Gargos rises again, Tusk sets his jaw, takes up his blade and casts aside all other responsibilities to settle this blood feud once and for all. Moveset *Web Of Death: Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Fierce Punch Opener *Boot Kick: Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Any Kick Opener *Skull Splitter: Quarter Back, Down, Quarter Forward, Fierce Kick Opener *Back Stab: Forward, Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Back, Quick Punch Opener *Conqueror: Forward, Down, Quarter Forward, Any Punch *Fake Skull Splitter: Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Quick Kick *Air Double: Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Any Kick *Throw: Forward, Fierce Kick *Reverse Throw: Back, Fierce Kick An Opponent's Throw Move *Parry Move: Back, Hold Quick Punch *Pressure Move: Forward, Fierce Punch Special Moves *Combo Breaker: Forward, Down, Quarter Forward, Any Punch And Any Kick *Ultra Combo Breaker: Down, Quarter Back, Back, Quarter Back, Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Fierce Punch 6 Super Bar Blocks *Mini-Ultra: Back, Quarter Back, Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Medium Punch *Ultra Combo: Forward, Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Back, Medium Punch *Ultimate Combo: Forward, Down, Quarter Forward, Medium Kick *0-Ultimate Combo: Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Medium Punch Super Moves *Super Boot Kick: Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Forward, Fierce Kick 3 Super Bar Blocks *Super Web Of Death: Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Back, Fierce Punch 3 Super Bar Blocks *Shadow Move: Quarter Back, Down, Quarter Forward, Back, Fierce Kick 3 Super Bar Blocks *Pillar Of Flames: Quarter Back, Down, Quarter Forward, Back, Quick Kick 4 Super Bar Blocks *Super Conqueror: Down, Quarter Back, Back, Quarter Back, Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Fierce Punch 6 Super Bar Blocks End Specials *End Special 1: Forward, Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Back, Quick Punch, Quick Punch *End Special 2: Forward, Down, Quarter Forward, Any Punch, Fierce Punch *End Special 3: Quarter Back, Down, Quarter Forward, Fierce Kick, Fierce Kick *End Special 4: Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Any Kick, Fierce Kick *End Special 5: Forward, Down, Quarter Forward, Quick Punch First 4 Enders Endings Kill Maya, Don't Kill Combo Tusk has achieved his goal and now awaits a greater challenge. With another challenge successfully completed, Tusk thirsts once more for battle. He begins the arduous journey back to the arena. With younger and more skilled fighters around every corner, Tusk wonders how long he'll remain champion. Kill Combo, Don't Kill Maya Tusk has achieved his goal and now awaits a greater challenge. Finding one of his past adversaries particularly grateful to him for destroying Gargos, he escorts Maya back to her homeland. Tusk and Maya wed and embark on a long rule over Amazonia. Tusk is never truly happy, his thirst for battle remaining unquenched. Don't Kill Maya and Combo Tusk has achieved his goal and now awaits a greater challenge. Finding one of his past adversaries particularly grateful to him for destroying Gargos, he escorts Maya back to her homeland. But the thirst for battle soon calls again and Tusk returns to the arena to continue his life as a warrior, leaving Maya with her people. Kill Combo and Maya Tusk has achieved his goal and now awaits a greater challenge. With another challenge successfully completed, Tusk thirsts once more for battle. He begins the arduous journey back to the arena. For now at least, he lives only for the fight. More than living up to his now legendary reputation, Tusk goes on to become the greatest undefeated champion ever seen. KI Gold Ending None of his enemies possessed the skill to prevent his hard fought victory. The mighty tasks of the warrior Tusk are written into legend this day. But, the achievements are but a small part of what is to come. Tusk must face new adventures and experience greater dangers. But that is another story... Gallery Killer Instinct 2 Tusk11.jpg Spinvtusk.jpg Ktg.jpg ki2_tusk_render2.jpg ki2_tusk_mov.jpg Category:KI2 Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Neutral Characters